Audience
by Meredith Bronwen Mallory
Summary: Rumors are flying in the Lake country of Naboo when Padme and her Jedi escort arrive.


[to the tune of Hickory Dickory Dock] 

__

Vadery, Vadery click,   
Meredith posts her fic,   
She likes feedback,   
Hopes you'll remedy the lack,   
Vadery, Vadery click. 

You know what? I'm running out of nursery rhymes. 

====================   
Audience 1/1   
by Meredith Bronwen Mallory   
mallorys-girl@cinci.rr.com   
http://www.demando.net   
==================== 

Near sunset on Naboo. Colors bleed down the glass of the sky, red and crimson and orange and yellow and gold and purple and darkness. The cast their rainbow shadows on the mountains, and the fields situated between the delicate swellings. Quiet, evening voices rise along the lake shore, lifted by the sound of water lapping on the beach. 

"--so I'll have to go with her tonight." A sigh, "Now that Queen Jamilla's term is almost over, she's jumping like a Ronto to campaign. I can't stand her." A girl stands in the threshold of a second story balcony, half-dressed and frowning, cupping a small, multifaceted crystal ball against her cheek. 

"I can't stand your mother either, no offense," this from another girl, sitting in sea-serpent curved chair, feet up on the balcony railing. Very relaxed; fingers loose around the books she holds, gray-brown hair in her face. "Who is she pushing for the next election?" 

"Some lady with that-- oh, geeze, what's his name?" the girl rakes a hand through her red-brown hair, annoyed. "You know, the old guy." 

"Sol Bibble?" 

"No. The guy who looks like a bird-- his name is right on the tip of my tongue.." 

"Palpatine?" suggests a voice within the bedroom. Another girl appears from the shadows, shot black hair brushing against her chin. 

"Yeah, him," she smiles lopsidedly, "My mother is nuts about his education program. Thanks, Khung." 

"No, your mother is nuts, period-- end of statement," Khung brushes her hair away, collapsing her body into an empty chair. Her form lays like drapery, smooth and under developed curves. "How do you put up with her, Hyung?" 

"I have no idea," Hyung rolls the crystal orb between her palms, face blank, "I got to tell you, as soon as I've graduated, I'm out of here." 

"You and me both," Jae lifts her eyes from the book to smile supportively. She sighs, pressing the pages to her breast. "I wish Padme Amidala would run again. For Queen, I mean." 

"Don't be stupid," Hyung tosses the orb, watching the sunset lights become chaos in it's hold, then catching it between thumb and forefinger. "If she wouldn't let us amend the constitution; she certainly won't run again." 

"I meant in a perfect world," Jae's mouth crinkles beneath her nose, "I *know* all about Amidala's political ideals." 

Her eyes shift to Khung, who has removed a thin, elegant loop and glass flower bowl from her pocket and has pressed the thin reed to her lips. "Yuck, Khung, put that away!" 

"What?" Khung asks, lips still puckered as she takes the loop from between her teeth. "It's just nectar, Jae, don't be a prude. It's not like it's spice, or anything. I bet even Amidala takes nectar." 

"I haven't seen her with any," Hyung puts in. Hand curled, she pitches the crystal orb towards a nearby low vanity, aiming for one the wide, empty cosmetics bottles positioned there. The orb sings with a soft cry of dismay as it bounces off against one of the containers. A dressing screen has been folded and propped up against the vanity; the orb rolls with halting uneven turns, landing back and Hyung's feet. 

"Neither have I," Jae says, just as Hyung makes another pitch. 

Sticking her long hand out, Khung stops the orb in mid air, "You have lousy aim, Hyung." She cradles the orb in her lap for a moment, tipping her head back. "To think," her voice is one of those far off dreams-- the ones you don't remember when awake, "of all the retreats for Summer Circle break, Amidala picks this one..." 

"Lucky!" chorus the girls, their voices rustling like a flock of birds. 

"Khung," Hyung holds out her hand expectantly, before her tone changes, "You know, of all the blasted sithing dinners my mom drags me to, the night she lets me off is the night she sees Amidala!" 

"You're kidding," Jae brings the book together with the sound of kissing pages. 

"That's just--" Khung shakes her head, relinquishing the ball with a flick of her wrist. Hyung sighs, hurling her toy at one of the open jars and missing again. 

"It's her job to ruin my life," she says dramatically. 

"But think," says Khung, finger raised, "if you had seen Padme Amidala, what would you have *said*?" 

"Probably would have made a bloody fool of myself," Hyung lets loose again, eyes narrowing when Khung interrupts the crystal once more. "You know," she sways towards the other girl, plucking the ball from her hands, "someday those are gonna be thermal detonators, and then you won't be so keen on catching them." 

Jae makes a noise in the back of her throat, "Thermal detonators don't come that small. Better practice with something bigger, Hyung." She rolls on her stomach, reaching for a bowl of slightly age-touched fruit. Selecting a triangular circle of blue, she tosses it, "Here, use this." 

Hyung weights it in her hand, "Thanks." There is silence for a moment, punctuated by the dull meeting of fruit and glass, then the smooth roll back to Hyung's feet. 

"You know," says Jae, "No one will believe us if we say we saw *the* Padme Amidala over circle break." 

"Hell!" Hyung chirps, "No one will believe if we tell them who we saw her *with*." The two girls exchange a glittering glance, while Khung's expression sours. "Do you think," Hyung continues, "that if I were to follow in Amidala's footsteps, that I could eventually go to the Jedi and ask them for a handsome knight to accompany me to exotic resorts and look at me longingly?" Laughter spills from Jae's scandalized lips, and even Khung cracks a smile. 

"Oh, yes," Khung rises like a cat, mock bowing, "Oh, masterful Jedi Council or Council of Jedi Masters-- whichever. I would like to order a cute Jedi; blond hair, blue eyes," she winks at Hyung, "Blue lightsaber." She clicks her fingers, "And make it snappy." 

"Oh, don't forget the bad attitude!" Jae's voice rises. 

"Yeah, and the smile of devil himself," Hyung adds. Khung waves her hand about, banishing the omissions, and the other girl continues, "Seriously, have you seen the way he *looks* at her? It's so intense!" She holds out her bare arms, pausing to straighten her lacy bodice, "See, I get goose bumps just thinking about it." 

"He's in love," Jae reaches for Hyungs hand, and they sigh. 

Khung's voice is rough, "But she's not." 

"Oh, shut up," Hyung reaches blindly, flinging what her fingers find towards Khung. The other girl dodges the silver-backed brush with ease. 

"Watch it," her eyes darken, "Come on, seriously. He's a Jedi, she's a senator, and stuff. Padme Amidala wouldn't do a thing like that. Not casually." 

"Who said it was casual?" Jae leans over the back of her chair. 

Khung rolls her shoulders, "I just don't think it'd happen." 

"No, you just want Padme Amidala all to yourself," Hyung carols, her teasing smile without malice. 

Khung's arms nestle under her breasts, "So what if I do?" 

"You're a strange girl," Hyung shakes her head, "Talented, but definitely strange." 

The other girl passes behind her friend, pinching her back, "Look in the mirror, hon." She settles back in her chair, "You know, I hear that Lady Shushin's sons are taking the round about way to town so they can peek in Amidala's window." 

"They would," Jae curls her tongue, then smiles. "You know, Khung, you shouldn't make bets you can't win." 

"What?" Jae opens her mouth, before Hyung bounds into her lap, cupping the other girl's cheeks. 

"You saw something and didn't tell me!" Hyung's voice is mournful, "You traitor!" 

Voice slightly distorted, Jae mutters, "I only saw it this morning, you dolt." 

"Enough with the sithing mystery already-- tell us," Khung prods. 

"Well, I was reading about sageweed and went down to the lake to pick some, when I saw..." 

"Yes, yes.." 

"Padme with *him*. At first they were just talking, but then... they kissed." 

"Wow!" Hyung giggles, falling from Jae's lap and landing rudely on the marble. She shoots an evil look at the chair. 

Khung's mouth hangs open, "And you *watched*?" 

Jae smiles, caroling, "Don't be a prude, Khung. Besides, I was looking for sageweed-- it's not like I was spying." 

"A likely story," Hyung drawls, hooking her hand on one of the tall flower columns, swinging her body on it's axis. "That's really romantic, though. I wonder what his name is." 

"I heard her call him Ani," Jae's voice is soft. 

"Ani! It's probably a pet name. How cute!" 

"Yeah, cute," Khung mutters, her tone compressed under the far off shout of an older voice. Hyung shudders visibly, sending a pleading look to her friends before slipping out the door with a whisper of 'be right back'. 

"You have to wonder what she's doing here,"Jae remarks as he wind brings in the sound of chimes, "I mean, this isn't the most luxurious place-- there really isn't any body here, except us, the servants, and a few small-time politicians. Oh, and Lady Shushin's perpetually hormonal sons." 

Khung raises a finger, "And Hyung's *mother*." 

"Which is enough to keep anyone way!" Jae exclaims, "Gah." 

"I think she's hiding." 

Jae frowns, "Hyung's mother?" 

A sputtering laugh from Khung, "No, no-- Padme." Sobering, she continues, "Think about it-- those threats to her life; a nowhere-town like this is perfect to hide in." 

"Wow," Jae turns away, "You're right. The Jedi is probably here to protect her." 

"Someone ought to protect her from him," Khung abandons her chair for the unmade pile of sheets draped over the bed. The door opens, swinging back violently before Hyung reaches out to quiet it. The other girls look up expectantly. 

"As soon as I have my pilot's license," Hyung pulls on her hair, "I am off to do runs. I don't care if I'm smuggling, as long as I am on the mathematically opposite side of the galaxy from my mother." The last word is said like a curse. 

"It's the Nubian Army for me," says Khung, "If Padme Amidala was queen again, I should gladly loose a limb for her. Maybe she'd give me a kiss for my valor." 

Hyung rolls her eyes, "If she gives kisses for valor, then that Jedi of her's is the most valiant Knight around." Another look to Jae, and the two make a coo of 'ooh' in tandem. Turning, both girls look to Khung, who's arms have dropped loosely to her sides. 

"Khung?" 

"Look!" she hisses, a long slim arm raising towards the horizon. The sunset catches in all three pairs of eyes as they look into the swaying red-gold fields. A pair of shadows around walking towards a grove of trees, leaning against each other so as to become one. 

"Is that really them?" Jae sputters. 

"It *is*..." Hyung breathes. They lean against the wrought-iron railing, looking out towards the strange scene that skirts on the night. The shadows disappear, melt into the black of the trees, but the girls keep looking. Only a soft clicking against the stone walkway bellow distracts them; they look down to see a small blue droid clattering away. 

"Hey, I've seen that droid with them," Khung murmurs. The girls lean over one another, hands on shoulders, sides against backs, and they only hold on more tightly when the droid turns, raising his eye to their balcony. Like startled doe, they pause, breathless. 

"Give my love to Padme!" the words burst from Khung's mouth as she blows a kiss down to the little blue machine. 

"Give our love to Ani!" Jae and Hyung cry, hands flinging against one another as they try to toss their affection. The droid beeps, three high notes, and the girls scatter into the bedroom, collapsing with self-conscious laughter. 

"I can't..." Khung sucks in a breath, "believe we just did that!" 

"Me neither," Jae presses her cheek to a pillow, eyes bright. 

Hyung's voice is suddenly over, "It's none of our business, really-- but if they are in love, what are they going to do?" 

"Love conquers all," says Jae truthfully. 

"Oh please," Khung mutters, rolling closer to the other girls. "Ne, let's never tell anyone we saw Padme Amidala. No one at school, no other friends at home, okay?" She holds oh her long hands and spindly fingers, which are met with the pledges of her friends. 

"This may sound conceited, but," Hyung's eyes are far away, "it's kind of like we're helping them keep their secret." 

The sun burns out to shadow, dropping darkness over the balcony and into the room. Laughter and contentment linger in the chamber, long after the walls peel and the world cradling it is burned by someone who loves and hates and doesn't know what to do. 


End file.
